User blog:Rtv9500/My Challenge IX: The Island
Twenty contestants from The Real World, Road Rules, Are You The One?, The Challenge and other MTV programming will be stranded on an island, and the objective of the challenge is to gain access to two boats that they will eventually use to reach a nearby island where the buried treasure of $300,000 is actually hidden. Once the boats are found, only the eight strongest contestants will be allowed to board and compete in a 4-on-4 race to get to the buried treasure. At the beginning of each episode, materials to build a good camp, food, information about the boats and some luxuries are air-dropped, and it's up to the contestants to decide how the food will be divided, how they will build their camp, and how to disseminate the information as they see fit. They will then have to choose 3 contestants to go into a face-off. This will be done via a selection process where each challenger must choose a bamboo pole. Three of the poles are painted red on the bottom, and the contestants with the red poles will be competing in the face-off. In order to get one of the maps to possibly be in the final race and have a shot for the money, contestants must risk it all in this three-way face-offs. After each face-off, the winner receives a map along with immunity up until a certain point, the losers get a chance to speak in front of every contestant as should why they should stay in the island, and the other contestants (except for the winner of the face-off) vote on who should leave the island. In the case of a tie, the winner of the face-off will decide who leaves and who stays. However, the rules of the challenge are given to the competitors as the challenge advances, and the way to get to the boats can change at any moment. At the end of the season, the eight lucky contestants who make it to the boats will have to divide themselves into two teams of four and race to the island where the buried treasure of $300,000 is hidden. Location: '''Cagayan, Philippines Cast a Devin withdrew from the game in Episode 2, after he determined that he wanted to return home to his girlfriend. Face-offs * '''Inside Track: Contestants must dig in a circle of sand until they find a rope, which runs underground and is tied to five bags. Once the contestants pulled all five bags up and out of the ground, they have to untie the bags, each releasing one ball. They would then have to maneuver the balls, one at a time, down a small maze and navigate them into five holes. The first person to land all five balls wins. * Running The Numbers: Contestants must race out to a platform in the water where they will have to memorize symbols and their corresponding numbers. They will then race back to the beach, to see a group of symbols and use the numbers that correspond to those symbols (from memory) to solve a combination that will release a key. If they get the combination right, the key will open a box containing puzzle pieces. The first person to solve their word puzzle wins. * The Rack: Contestants must sit on two parallel bars situated over water and never lose contact with both bars. The last person remaining wins. * Bridge It: Contestants must walk back and forth across a bridge. After every time they walk across, they must remove one of the planks, making it more difficult for the next person to walk across. The only person who does not fall from the bridge wins. * Pegatory Knockout: The contestants will dig up a wooden peg and then guide the peg through a table maze. After completing the table maze, the contestants will then use four pegs to climb a wall. Finally, after reaching the top of the wall, the contestants must complete a sliding puzzle. The first person to finish their puzzle wins. * Last Gasp: The contestants must swim under a steel grate and stay above the water. As the tide rises, contestants will run out of breathing room. If the fear of drowning is too much, that person can bail out. The last person still under the grate wins. * Living Color: TJ will reveal a cycle of colored tiles to the contestants. Once the cycle is complete, the contestants will recite the pattern back by placing colored tiles in a chute. If they are incorrect, they would be eliminated. The last person standing wins. * Vampire Bats: The contestants must use their arms and legs to hang beneath a raised log for as long as possible. The last person remaining wins. * Step On It: The remaining contestants will race to assemble 18 puzzle steps in a staircase. Each person could only carry one step at a time and must place all the steps correctly from bottom to top. First person to make it to the top would win the Face-Off, as well as a secret advantage to be opened at the next elimination. * The Qualifying Course: The 10 contestants who won or received their maps must now use the maps to race individually 11 miles through the jungle in order to reach an outpost which has two outrigger canoes. Along the way, they must pass five checkpoints that derive from the previous Face-Offs. The first checkpoint is based on Living Color, where they must memorize a series of tiles and race one mile to the tile board. Only when they get the combination correct can they move on to the next checkpoint. The second checkpoint is based on Last Gasp, where the contestants must swim 75 yards underneath steel grating to retrieve a key and then swim back to shore. The third checkpoint is based on Step on It, where they must assemble a ladder puzzle and retrieve another key from the top of the ladder. The fourth checkpoint is based on Pegatory Knockout, where contestants must complete a table maze to drop a treasure chest to the ground. Using the keys retrieved from the previous two checkpoints, they will open the chest and retrieve a set of oars tied together. The final checkpoint is at the outpost itself: once a contestant reaches the outpost they may untie their oars. Once the oars are untied, the must sprint 100 yards to the mat, where the qualifying course will end. The first eight people to hit the mat win a spot in the Final Challenge, while the two losers will be eliminated on the spot. Game summary b During the fifth elimination, the vote was tied 6-6. As winner of the Face-Off, Evelyn had to cast the tiebreaking vote. c During the ninth Face-Off, Asaf won a secret advantage in addition to his map. This advantage was the ability to cast the sole vote to eliminate that night. As the person who was spared from elimination, Briana automatically recieved the final map. d The last two players to complete the Qualifying Course would be automatically eliminated from competition Voting history Category:Blog posts